Red Tailed Monkey
by The Storm Master 567
Summary: Youkai were amazing creatures that could do many things that other supernatural beings couldn't do. But, they were not as seen as important as the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. That stops with the birth of a child that would change how the world looks at Youkai. OCxHarem. Rated M for later on lemons, swearing, and blood.


**A/N: This is another rewrite of my very first story. This time, I'm changing up the main OC into something I think would be cool to see. This will have some DBZ elements, but not much.**

 **Name** : Tensei Lino

 **Race:** Saiyan (In this version, they will be Youkai)

 **Age:** 18

 **Eye color** : Black

 **Hairstyle & color**: Black with his hair spiking upwards.

 **Height and built** : 5'10. Lean with defined muscles meant for speed and power in a perfect combination with a red-tail that's out when in battle or at home. Outside, he keeps it wrapped around his waist and underneath his clothing.

 **Personality** : Fun-loving, goofy, friendly, care-free & slightly childish.

 **Likes** : Training, his friends, family, his mates, watching the clouds & fighting a good opponent that test his limits.

 **Dislikes** : Arrogance, Devils that use his kind for their own twisted life, harming the weak, friends who don't look out for one another, and killing but will do it when the situation calls for it.

 **Family** : Jessica (Mother: alive), Kenshin (Father: alive), Kaitlin (Adopted Sister: alive), Bikou (Distant cousin: alive) & Sun Wukong (Ancestor: alive)

 **Skills:** Master close combat fighter, Adept Swordsman, Master Youkai arts (Senjutsu, Youjustu, Toki, Chakra), Fox fire.

 **Sacred Gear: [Light Wolf]** : A gear that uses the abilities of light to make the user as fast as the speed of light along with giving them the power over light like angels, and gives him power over multiple elements.

 **Harem:** Grayfia Lucifuge, Himari Noihara, Yasaka, Kuesu Jinguji, Mei Terumi, Akeno Himejima, Miya Noihara, Asuna Yuuki, Gabriel, Skylar, Moka Akashiya, Rin Tohsaka, Kuroka, Kale & Caulifla

 **Name:** Kaitlin Lino

 **Race:** Nekoshou

 **Age:** 21

 **Gender:** Female

 **Eye color:** Hazel with catlike slits

 **Hairstyle & color:** Silken black hair with little auburn streaks.

 **Appearance:** Slightly shorter than average 5ft. 4inc. with a voluptuous figure.

 **Occupation:** 3rd year college student

 **Personality:** lazy, carefree, kind  & teaser.

 **Likes:** Teasing her brother and his love interests, sleeping, laying around the entire day, her adopted brother and mother.

 **Dislikes:** Most devils, arrogance, people who killed off most of her race (Nekoshou), hurting her mother and brother.

 **Family:** Jessica (Adopted mother), Kenshin (Adopted father)  & Nick (Adopted brother)

 **Name:** Raizen Seiryuu

 **Race:** Human/Dragon

 **Age:** 18

 **Height:** 6'5

 **Appearance:** Shoulder length black hair with white tips, azure colored eyes, perfectly muscled (Picture Sairaorg but a little more defined without going overboard).

 **Personality:** Calm, cool, collected, and wise for his age.

 **Occupation:** Third year student, clan heir.

 **Likes:** His close friends, reading, sparing with Nick, training, his families arts, and dragons.

 **Dislikes:** Abuse of power, disrespect against his family's name, and those who harm those he considers family.

 **Background:** The descendant from Seiryuu of the Four gods who intermingled with humans, thus due to it possesses Divine blessing. He comes from a family of dragon martial artists who train to refine their family art and battle evil. At age 16 they undergo a rite of manhood, which they are judged by Seiryuu themselves and upon passing gain the tattoo of their ancestors on their back.

 **Name:** Reiji Takamine

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:** 17

 **Height:** 5'10

 **Appearance:** Neck length messy brown hair with hazel eyes

 **Occupation:** Second year student, magician (former student of Golden Dawn)

 **Personality:** Friendly, brutally honest, and loyal.

 **Skills:** Light, fire, water, wind, black, white, Norse, and Ruins.

 **Likes:** Goofing off, his friends, family, reading new tomes on spells, his adopted family, and creating new spells none have thought of.

 **Dislike:** Killing, his mother's constant nagging, school work.

 **History:** Reiji was raised in the streets, never knowing his parents. One day, when he was pit-pocketing, he was caught and chased down the street. When he was cornered he shouted 'No!' and suddenly lightning came from his body, stunning the man. After that day he continued to work with this new power, trying to keep the little kids he protected safe. One day he used his magic on this important looking figure. As he ran away he was shocked to see the man in front of him. Reiji was expecting to get beaten but was surprised when the man chuckled and reached his hand out to him. Offering him the chance to have a family with him.

 **Name:** Seta Fujiwara

 **Race:** Human (Quincy)

 **Age:** 23

 **Height:** 6 ft.

 **Occupation:** Kuoh teacher.

 **Appearance:** Short Grey hair, glasses, and piercing blue eyes.

 **Personality:** Strict, stoic, calm, and humble

 **Likes:** Reading, gentle breeze, silence, archery, his grandfather

 **Dislikes:** A certain ancestor, his usually cold father (sill loves since he's his father), most Fallen Angels and Devils. And speaks to them in a condescending tone

 **Skills:** Quincy bow, great speed, stamina, dexterity, great intelligence & master archer.

 **Name:** Skylar

 **Race:** Dragon

 **Age:** 17

 **Height:** 5'7

 **Built:** Athletic.

 **Personality:** Short tempered, strong willed, and kind to her friends and those she holds dear.

 **Appearance:** Blue hair that reached her mid-back with emerald slit-eyes with a moderate sized bust.

 **Occupation:** First year college student.

 **History:** As Tiamat's daughter, she had a draconic body but prefers to stay in her human body. She was born and raised in the Familiar Forest where her mother taught and trained her. And because of her being trained and born by the strongest of the dragon kings she gained a cocky attitude. Only to be humbled when a certain monkey entered her life.

 **Skills:** Dragon strength, speed, stamina, sight, hearing, and healing. Use of blue dragon fire and dragon form.

 **Name:** Brynjar

 **Race:** Demi-God

 **Age:** 16

 **Height:** 5'8

 **Appearance:** Has short blond hair with blue eyes that seemed to glow.

 **Occupation:** Odin's bodyguard, second year student, and heir to the thunder God.

 **Personality:** Humble, respectful, honors an honest battle.

 **History:** As the son of Asgard, Thor, was sent to learn the lesson of humility by his father, Odin, he fell in love with a magician named Astrid. The pair quickly fell madly in love and were to be married when Loki, Thor's evil step-brother, attacked, hoping to kill his brother in his weakened state. As Loki attacked he didn't count on Thor re-gaining the powers of a God when he struck Astrid. Powers back, the God took down his brother and sent him packing. Luckily Astrid was not harmed and the duo were married and gave birth to a healthy baby boy soon after.

 **Skills:** Power of thunder, wind, water, fire, and Norse magic. Great strength, master swordsman, hammer wielder, and master hand to hand combatant.

 **Strom Out!**


End file.
